


Baekchen Drabbles

by cellywelly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mafia AU, Science Boyfriends, kind of, they're drabbles the aus are all kind of vague ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellywelly/pseuds/cellywelly
Summary: I apologize in advance to any chemists, I haven't taken it in two years >__>





	1. Papercut

“ _Shit!_ ”

Baekhyun cursed loudly, pulling his hand away from the papers he’d been filing as if he’d been burnt. Jongdae peered out at him from behind his cubicle wall, brows furrowed in worry.

“Baek? What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun held out his finger with a pout.

“I got a papercut.”

Jongdae blinked and turned back to his work, but Baekhyun was already leaning over the little wall separating their desks. His chin was resting on his hands, forearms flat on the edge of the divider and left index finger carefully angled away from touching anything.

“Do you think I could get medical compensation for this?“

“No,” Jongdae deadpanned, without even looking up from his work.

“But it hurts!” Baekhyun whined. “I’m in pain, I’ve injured myself at work doing work, I should be compensated-“

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jongdae interrupted, exasperated, and looked up at Baekhyun.

He grabbed a coin from somewhere by his computer and pressed it into Baekhyun’s hands.

“Here’s 50 cents for a band-aid, okay? Are you happy?”

Baekhyun shook his head, still pouting.

“It hurts.” He frowned cutely. “I really think this is affecting me on a deeply emotional level, I might need therapy you know, I des-“ He cut himself off with an ‘ _ah_ ’, eyes wide and cheeks pink because Jongdae had taken his finger into his mouth and was sucking on it.

“Is that better?” Jongdae purred, pulling Baekhyun’s finger, shiny with his spit, out of his mouth.

“Ohmygod,” Baekhyun squeaked, and cleared his throat. “Y-yes. B-but I might have another problem now.”

Jongdae smirked and patted his cheek.

“Yeah? Good luck with that.”


	2. Laundry

“Why are you in your underwear.”

It came out less as a question and more as a deadpan, as though Jongdae had already accepted the bizarreness of the situation (and he had, because living with Baekhyun had that effect on people).

“My clothes are in the laundry,” Baekhyun chirped as though everything made perfect sense with that simple response.

It clarified some things. But, well.

“Why did you wait until you had _nothing _left to wash your clothes?” Jongdae asked, eyes narrowed.  
Frankly, he wasn’t sure why he was even surprised.__

__“Because I hate doing laundry.”_ _

__Baekhyun pouted and he looked so silly (and adorable), shirtless and probably cold with his lower lip jutting out and his legs swinging back and forth childishly as he sat atop one of the spinning laundry machines. Jongdae honestly felt that he really could not be blamed for what he did next, which was lean in and catch Baekhyun’s soft pink lips against his own._ _

__He pulled away almost immediately afterwards and then peeled off his t-shirt and shoved it in Baekhyun’s face, leaving the poor boy confused and disoriented and very, very pink._ _

__“What?” Baekhyun asked, voice cracking on the word._ _

__He hadn’t moved since the kiss, which he wasn’t even completely certain had actually happened._ _

__“Put it on. It’s cold in here and people are going to come in and see you. In nothing but your underwear,” Jongdae murmured, blush dusting his own cheeks and the tips of his ears._ _

__“Did you just-“_ _

__“ _Shirt._ ”_ _


	3. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance to any chemists, I haven't taken it in two years >__>

“Boo!”

Baekhyun pops his head up from behind Jongdae’s textbook, his fingers curling cutely around the top. Jongdae makes a face because Baekhyun is crinkling the pages and this textbook was expensive, like most textbooks are. He pulls it out of Baekhyun’s reach before any permanent damage can be done by his lab partner.

“Did you get all the materials?” Jongdae asks, already reaching for the apparatus list to double check because even after a whole semester he still does not trust Baekhyun not to mess up. _Especially_ after a whole semester, he amends in his head.

“Yep! I got fluorine, carbon and potassium. Now all I need is you!” Baekhyun grins brightly as he slides into his seat, next to Jongdae.

It takes Jongdae a moment to process the joke before he is blushing.

“Fluorine isn’t even part of this experiment!” he whines, cheeks only turning redder when Baekhyun wraps an arm around his shoulder and steals a kiss on the cheek.

“I know, I only picked up potassium nitrate, don’t worry.” A pause. “Oh shit, we needed the graphite rods too-”

Jongdae sighs, massaging his temples in the hopes of warding off the headache he knows is inevitable. He hates having his scatter-brained boyfriend as his lab partner.

He looks up and sees Baekhyun running ( _bouncing_ ) off to the front of the class to pick up some carbon rods. Baekhyun’s jeans are tight and hug his ass and thighs nicely, and Jongdae would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view. When Baekhyun turns around he is smiling right at him, so brightly, like some kind of human sun.

Jongdae kind of loves having his boyfriend as his lab partner.


	4. Stoplights

Baekhyun pouted, fingers curling around his brakes to slow his bike to a halt. The light had just turned red, and now he was stuck for at least another three minutes (though it always felt longer) waiting for it to turn green again before he could go home.

He hated this intersection. It sat right in the middle of his way to and from class, as though it had been dropped there just to annoy him.

A flash of color caught his eye and he glanced towards it, pleasantly surprised to find a cute boy with a messy brown fringe and an electric blue t-shirt waiting on the other side of the road and staring back at him. 

Maybe these few minutes wouldn’t be so terrible. 

He glanced up at the light pole to his right. Still red.

When he looked back down, he was surprised to find the boy (still?) looking at him (again?). Baekhyun was about to look away, shyness overtaking him at being caught staring, when the other boy made a point of looking up and away himself. 

Baekhyun blinked, shook it off and leaned back to check the light again (it would be easier to watch the lights across the street, but from where he stood he could only see the light for pedestrians and Baekhyun felt oddly obligated to go only when he knew the biker’s light had turned green).

He glanced towards Cute Boy again, who had been staring (again) and who immediately looked away (again). Baekhyun could just make out the ghost of a grin on the other’s face and realized, with a start, that Cute Boy had been checking him out. And was well-aware that Baekhyun was doing the same with him. 

A smile curled at Baekhyun’s lips and he looked down to hide it, giggling quietly.

The light turned green and Baekhyun smiled all the way home. 

\---

He exhaled tiredly as he slid into his seat, not nearly awake enough for the impending two-hour philosophy lecture. Baekhyun liked philosophy, really, he did, but after a full morning of physics…

He cursed, not for the first time, his disdain for caffeinated drinks. And also his friends, who were ditching the lecture (and by extension him) for the nth time. He figured he’d have the last laugh when they were all frantically cramming for the exam. 

“Hey, is anyone sitting here?” 

Startled (because it was halfway through the second semester and nobody really moved around anymore), Baekhyun looked up.

“Uh, no you can si-” 

Messy brown hair, an electric blue shirt and an unmistakable (and very catlike, how did his mouth even do that?) grin were peering back at him. Baekhyun was struck by how much cuter Cute Boy looked up close. Up close, he could make out the perfect cut of those cheekbones.

“Hey, I’m Jongdae, I study Chemistry? My friends sort of abandoned me today, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here...?” 

Baekhyun shook his head and slid over to make room for Jongdae, who dropped his bag and sat down right beside him despite the three other seats on the bench. 

“I’ve been left to fend for myself in this class since the second week. My name’s Baekhyun. Physicist.” He smiled and willed himself not to be distracted by the warm feeling of Jongdae’s thigh pressed against his own under the bench.

The professor walked in and the cacophony of sound in the lecture hall lowered slowly to a dull hum. 

“So,” Jongdae’s voice had gone low and conspiratorial and Baekhyun turned to look at him, struck again by how beautiful Jongdae was. “Are you the one who was checking me out at the stoplights last week?” 

Baekhyun blushed, flailing back slightly.

“You were checking me out too!” he whisper-yelled, drawing a few odd looks from the people in front of them.

Jongdae grinned.

“Yeah, I was.” 

Maybe these two hours wouldn’t be so bad.


	5. Emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the tense shifting, i tend to go between present and past tense!   
> this is based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0ZKcB2c928 and also an au i have with a friend where baekhyun is in the mafia
> 
> disclaimer: slutshaming and swearing

Baekhyun watches with dark eyes as Jongdae stumbles through the front door and nearly falls over, catching onto the doorframe in the last moment. Baekhyun makes no move to help the other, gaze locking instead on the dark bruises lining Jongdae’s neck.

“So. You fucked Chanyeol, huh?” he asks, breaking the silence. 

Jongdae’s eyes shoot up from where they’d been focusing on the floor as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other, and he seems to sober up somewhat. He makes his way to where Baekhyun stands still like a marble statue, jaw tense and hands clenched in a fist. 

“I was super drunk, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispers and uses both hands to cup Baekhyun’s cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. Baekhyun gives no response and Jongdae only presses their lips together harder, hotter. 

Baekhyun pulls back suddenly with an angry sound, lip curling in disgust.

“My best friend?” he snarls and Jongdae takes a step back. Baekhyun steps forward and they continue their game of cat and mouse until the back of Jongdae’s thigh hits the dining table. “You couldn’t pick someone else to fuck?” 

He reaches around behind Jongdae, grabs the flower vase from the table and pulls back with calculated slowness.

“Baekhyun, please-” 

Baekhyun throws the vase and it shatters against the wall behind them with a deafening sound that seems to pierce right through them both.

“My _best friend_?!” he screams, the room lighting up with his rage. 

“YOU’RE NEVER HERE ANYMORE!” Jongdae screeches and takes a step forward, shoving Baekhyun in the chest. “What the _fuck_ do you expect me to do?!”

Baekhyun fists a hand in the collar of Jongdae’s shirt and jerks him closer.

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting to find you spread like a fucking hooker under Chanyeol’s nonexistant dick.” He smiles cruelly and Jongdae only laughs disbelievingly, wrenching himself out of Baekhyun’s grasp.

“Oh, because _you’re_ so faithful. How many of your missions are really just sluts in cheap perfume, huh?” Baekhyun’s expression darkens, but Jongdae ignores it and continues to scream. “You really think I can’t smell that shit on you?!” 

Baekhyun slams him against the nearest wall so hard it makes him grit his teeth at the pain.

“You have no fucking idea what you’re talking about. Have fun riding Chanyeol’s dick you cockslut.”

The slap echoes through the room and Jongdae’s hand stings with the force of it. He expects Baekhyun to retaliate, but receives only a glare seething with hatred followed by the deafening slam of the front door.

Jongdae gulps and blinks back tears, sliding down the wall until he is sitting on the floor. The room is spinning but there is a small smile on his face because the argument is over. 

Tomorrow they'll reconcile, comfortably dysfunctional as they are.


	6. A Date

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun and wonders how people reach that point in a relationship where you don’t have to ask before you kiss someone anymore.

Baekhyun turns to him, brows raising and a little smile playing on his lips when he notices Jongdae is looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jongdae mumbles as he looks down at the little stream, smiling shyly.

Baekhyun chuckles and drapes an arm across his shoulders, presses a kiss to Jongdae’s temple.

“Just felt like staring?”

Jongdae looks up, grinning. He wraps both arms around Baekhyun’s waist and laces his fingers together just above Baekhyun’s hip.

“Yeah, I did.” 

Baekhyun is caught off guard by this and laughs like it is funny, but he is also blushing. 

“Why?” 

“You’re nice to stare at.” 

Baekhyun kisses him without asking.


	7. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for annie <3   
> they're greek gods
> 
> disclaimer: rlly rlly rlly brief mentions of sex

Music fills the soft spring air, and a beautiful voice too. Jongdae hums along. There is an impish grin on his lips as his winged shoes take him towards the river Iris had shown him. He lands without sound and sees Baekhyun, playing his lyre and singing along sweetly.

Baekhyun looks different this time, they both do. They always do, their mortal forms always changing. But Baekhyun looks beautiful all the same. He always does.

“I didn’t think you would return so soon,” Jongdae says.

Baekhyun slows his playing, a soft smile on his lips even before he turns towards Jongdae. It has been so long, so many centuries, that they could pick each other out from the thickest crowd. They know each other by more than voices, looks, mannerisms- they know each other by the color of their souls.

And Baekhyun’s soul is bright, blinding, even. It has always been bright, fittingly so for the god of light.

Jongdae, by comparison, has always been sure his soul is dull. What are thieves and merchants, next to knowledge and music? What good can the soul be of a god who travels among men, among the dead? He is sure that the color of his soul is faded and stained, that it pales next to Baekhyun’s.

“I wanted to see you,” Baekhyun says, and even his voice is melodic. He sets his lyre aside and it dissolves into rays of golden light. “I’ve missed you. It’s been too long, and you never visit.”

“Zeus is still angry with me.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Perhaps if you were to stop wreaking havoc every time you are on Mount Olympus, he would not be angry with you all of the time,” he chides gently, then stands. His gaze is warm like he is, and he holds out his hands like he wants Jongdae to come to him.

So Jongdae goes to him, moves towards Baekhyun with a swiftness befitting of the messenger of the gods. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s middle and pulls him close, all solid lines and sharp edges against Baekhyun’s pliant curves and soft touches.

“You know my place is not among the pantheon, on a throne.”

“No,” Baekhyun murmurs into Jongdae’s skin. “There is no one place for you, Jongdae. Your soul is always moving, so you are always moving.”

Jongdae tightens his hold and kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head. He smells like sunshine and flowers blooming after the first snow, like paint and music and knowledge. Jongdae wishes he could hold him like this forever.

Baekhyun always tells him that his soul may not be blinding, or even golden. But it is bright and alive all the same, always vibrating with energy, always vibrant and playful. Jongdae’s soul makes him want to dance and sing.

“My place is with you,” Jongdae tells Baekhyun, grinning. It makes Baekhyun laugh and smack his arm.

“No it’s not!”

**“And yet we always meet again, Sunshine.”**

“That’s because I come to you, Jongdae. Because I love you.”

And then Baekhyun kisses him, softly at first, then hot and feverish, hands twisting into Jongdae’s shirt to pull him close.

Every touch burns with need, skin burning where they tear away clothes and press bodies together. Jongdae kisses Baekhyun so hard they fall back. Baekhyun is always musical, but Jongdae thinks he is especially so when he pushes into him slowly, when Baekhyun falls apart under him with a series of ‘ah, ah, _please_ ’s.

Afterwards, Jongdae holds Baekhyun close and they count the stars together. Baekhyun glows beneath his fingertips.

Jongdae used to love the night. It is a perfect cloak of darkness for him to hide under and wreak his mischievous havoc. Now he loves the sun, loves to bask in its warm rays. Now he loves Baekhyun.


	8. Reach for the Stars

Baekhyun peered up at the dimly glowing stars and planets stuck to his ceiling, filling his vision with hues of pink and blue. He’d been trying to sleep for at least an hour now. None of his usual tricks were working, his mind too full of racing thoughts trying to claw their way to the forefront of his brain.

He sighed and reached up, tracing out the shapes of the glowing ceiling stickers with his index finger in an attempt to distract himself. When that didn’t work, he took a deep breath and began to count, hand outstretched like he was reaching for the stars.

Somehow even their cheap, plastic counterparts were still out of reach.

“Can’t sleep?”

Baekhyun started and, realizing a split second too late that he’d shifted to the very edge of the bed, flailed as he fell over the edge and onto the mattress next to it.

“Fuck—“ Jongdae wheezed when Baekhyun’s hand landed on his stomach and knocked the air right out of him. “ _Ow!_ ”

“Sorry!” Baekhyun squeaked and immediately rolled off him, cheeks burning a bright pink. “You scared me, I thought you were asleep already,” he added quietly, peering up at Jongdae who had sat up and was gingerly rubbing at his stomach.

The blanket fell away from Jongdae’s chest, revealing a bare (and very toned) torso. Baekhyun looked away immediately, down, at his hands in his lap. He picked at the skin around his thumb nail.

“I could _hear_ you thinking,” Jongdae mumbled once he’d regained his breath. “My god you’re heavy, that really hurt,” he whined.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun repeated softly and Jongdae eyed him weirdly, unused to this kind of timid silence from someone like Baekhyun, who normally burned with an intensity like an entire galaxy.

“What’s on your mind—?”

“I like you—!”

Both boys blinked and stared at each other. Jongdae could feel a flush creeping up his neck and he felt suddenly like an awkward high school student sleeping over with his crush for the first time, instead of like the university student that he was, sleeping over in his best friend’s dorm for the nth time.

“What?” they said at the same time.

Baekhyun groaned and threw his head back, frustration fueling courage.

“I _like_ you! And not like a best friend, but like a boyfriend! I want to hold hands with you and cuddle and kiss you and—“

He fell silent when warm fingers laced with his and he peered down at where his right hand was intertwined with Jongdae’s. Baekhyun looked up, nose wrinkling.

“That’s a really cheesy way to accept my confession.”

Jongdae shrugged and tugged him closer so he could wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and bask in the moment.

“Hey, you’re the one who fell _on_ me just to tell me you fell _for_ me.”

“It was an accid—!” Baekhyun began to protest, but then Jongdae was kissing him under the cheap, plastic stars, and maybe it wasn't so hard to touch the sky after all.


	9. Hands To Myself

They weren’t supposed to be doing this.

That thought repeated in Baekhyun’s head, over and over, as he crawled over Jongdae spread out so beautifully on the bed.

Baekhyun was not supposed to be dipping his head down for a slow, open-mouthed kiss, was not supposed to be running his hands slowly up and down Jongdae’s bare sides. Was not supposed to be so hopelessly enamored with the man underneath him that he was sure he could lose himself in just the feeling of Jongdae’s skin beneath his fingertips and the sound of Jongdae’s shaky breathing.

Still, as Baekhyun pulled back slowly, sat back on his heels to admire the beautiful creature before him, he couldn’t help but smile at the adoration, the tentative yet overwhelming longing in Jongdae’s eyes.

They weren’t supposed to fall in love, but they had anyway.


	10. bonnie&clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because i just really need bonnie and clyde baekchen in my life but i don't think i'll ever have the willpower to write a whole fic ;;

Baekhyun surveyed the dimly lit gas station, blowing a lazy bubble with his strawberry bubblegum. He ignored his phone, vibrating away in his pocket, and lit up when he spotted a lollipop stand. He made his way towards it and grabbed first five, then just one. Jongdae would yell at him otherwise.

Having successfully retrieved his strawberry lollipop, Baekhyun crouched down next to the whimpering mess of a shop clerk, bound and gagged on the floor. 

Baekhyun tilted his head. He reached into his pocket and flipped a 50-cent coin onto the ground, smiling almost gently. 

“For the lollipop.” 

He unwrapped the lollipop, trading it for the chewing gum he spat out onto the ground as he walked out of the place. Jongdae was, of course, waiting in the car and looking unimpressed. 

“Finally. The fuck took you so long?” 

Baekhyun adjusted the strap of his bag, stuffed full of cash, booze and cigarettes. 

“Couldn’t find those weird-ass cigs I know you like. I swear they hide those things on purpose.” 

Jongdae cooed at him so Baekhyun _accidentally_ almost hit him in the face with his bag when he threw it onto the backseat. He made up for it when he grabbed Jongdae by the collar and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

“Shut up and drive, Dae,” Baekhyun murmured.


End file.
